


This is Home

by The_Work_Of_A_Daydreamer



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, before the events of ddlc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Work_Of_A_Daydreamer/pseuds/The_Work_Of_A_Daydreamer
Summary: Natsuki finally finds a place she can call home, but she's not quite sure if it’s her new club or the arms of the club's president.------------------------------------------------------------------I feel like this ship isn't getting enough love so I decided to make a fic about them.  It'll be set before the founding of the club and the events in ddlc. As well as mostly in either Natsuki or Monika's POV.Oh and I almost forgot! This story was inspired by RedTheWriterFeeling's work "Feeling Safe Again". I totally recommend you guys check it out if you like Monika and Natsuki stuff, it's a good one shot!USED TO BE TITLED: "How It All Started"I changed the title since I think this more fitting, especially in later chapters and for the ending~ ;)





	1. Natsuki In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Natsuki has a bad day but, fortunately someone's there to help.

_Damn it..._

I was curled up underneath the sink at the girl’s bathroom, it was so pain stinkingly cold down there, and the cool white tiles plus my damp clothes just made things worse. The bathrooms in the basement where almost always empty, mostly because the rooms on this floor was either storage or barely used music and arts rooms. That’s why didn’t bother going inside any of the stalls... well... that and my legs gave out from exhaustion... I clenched my fist and bite my lip as I willed myself not to remember the things that happened not too long ago. The faint taste metal suddenly enter my mouth as hot tears start running down my cheeks. I hugged my knees close to my chest in a futile effort to stop my shivering.

_Just damn it all…_

 

* * *

 

  _The alarm on my phone didn’t go off because apparently I forgot to charge it last light. Already I felt dread in the pit of my stomach when I found out I woke up late. But never the less I got dressed for school, because there’s no way in hell staying here is gonna be a good idea. Once I was done I headed towards the door, but hesitated when I reached for the door knob. Cold sweat ran down my forehead while I silently prayed that my father was not up yet. Taking a deep breath I firmly place my hand on the door knob, turned it and walked out._

_Big mistake, turns out my dad fell asleep in the living room again and had just woken up, once he saw me, his eyes immediately went dark. I tried to run back into my room as fast as possible but my dad was able to grab me by my hair and turn me around. His hand collides with my cheek and I fall on the hard wooden floor. Then he started shouting and kicking me, even though his screams practically broke my eardrums I couldn’t understand what he was saying. I hit my head pretty hard when he slapped me, making things blurry and my ears buzz. After a while I was able to crawl back into my room and lock the door._

_I hear loud banging as I climb out my bed room window. Once I was out I jumped over the fence, but in my hurry I scratched my knee in the process. When I thought I was far enough I slowed my pace and started walking to school with a slight limp. Half way there, it started raining, I groan in frustration and started walking faster. At the gate of the school the guard kinda just let me in no questions asked, probably because he's used to seeing me like this by now. The halls where empty once I got into school, all of the students where probably in their first period. I decided that there was no point attending my first class, so I made a bee line towards the stairs that led down the basement. The moment I entered the bathroom my legs started to wobble and I collapse on the floor._

 

* * *

 

 

 And now here I am in a crummy bathroom curled up under the sink. I close my eyes because of exhaustion, the sound of dripping from one of faucets echoes in the bathroom as the lights flicker every now and then. Curled up a bit more before I let out a grunt.

 

_Why couldn’t I just have woken up early?_

_Why couldn’t I just have a normal day?_

_Why couldn’t things just go back to normal?_

 I choke out a sob at that last thought, as my trembling worsen. The pain in my body and the cold temperature was enough to distract me from my painful memories for a while but now that I’ve gotten a bit more used to it their coming back full force. Hiccups and sobbing sounds start escaping my lips, I couldn’t stop it any more. My body was too tired... So tired that I didn’t even hear the door squeaking as it gently opened.

 

"H-hello? ... I-is anyone in here?"

 

My body got ridged as the gentle voice from the door reach my ears. I tried to cover my mouth so the person can’t hear me crying, but since my hands where shaking so bad it only slightly muffled it, it didn’t help that I was so close to the door either. Her eyes quickly followed the sound of my barely contained cries making dull pink eyes suddenly meet soothing green ones.

 

"O-oh my gosh, are you ok?!"

 

The girl quickly went over and kneeled down in front of me, she reached out about to place a hand on mine. I slapped it before it even got any close, this made the girl squeak in surprise.

 

"I-I don’t want your fucking h-help! L-leave me the fuck alone!" I shouted, feeling irritated at how weak I sounded. I tried to make myself as small as possible while sobs continued to wreck my body.

 

"B-but you’re hurt..."

 

"No shit!! But why the hell would you care anyway?!" I snapped, she was taken aback, obviously hurt by my words. But the look of concern was still clear on her face, it just made me feel worse.

 

Everything was tense and still for a moment, with the only sound filling the room was that damn dripping noise and my pathetic whimpering. I gritted my teeth, then opened my mouth, about to lash out more at the poor girl. But I was stopped when I looked up to see a hand in front of my face. I just stared at it for a moment, struck with a wave of confusion, then I lowly closed my mouth making her put her hand down. The girl then took a deep breath before speaking again.

 

"Look I know you probably feel really vulnerable right now-"

 

"I’m not vulnerab-" she raised her hand again.

 

"Especially in front of a stranger like me but... I can’t just stand by and let a fellow student suffer like this..." her eyes soften as her voice became laced with worry at the end.

 

"So please... let me help you..." she said as a gently as possible while she carefully tried to place a hand on mine again, it was successful this time.

 

A minute or two passed as we stared at each other's eyes. I tried looking for any form of deceit in her emerald orbs but instead I found myself getting lost in them. It took another minuet for me to finally brake eye contact by covering my face with my balled up fists and I stopped trying contain my tears.

 

“N-no, y-you don’t really c-c-care anyway!!” I stubbornly say while my hiccups gradually became wails of agony and soft whimpers turned into insatiable bawling.

 

“N-no one c-care a-about me!” I shout at the top of my lungs making my throat ache in pain. Dizziness suddenly washed over me, making my body go limp and fall to myside.

 

I would have hit the ground had the girl not catch me in time. Slowing but surely she pulled me into a warm and gentle embrace. I close my eyes and subconsciously nuzzle the crook of her neck, as I let her warmth warp my body.

 

“W-why doesn’t a-anyone c-care about me?” My voice finally cracks and the wall I put up suddenly starts crumbling down.

 

“W-why doesn’t p-papa c-care about m-m-me anymore?” this came out a barely audible whimper. At this point tears just wouldn’t stop coming down, soaking the girl’s blazer in the process. She just hugged me tighter.

 

I stopped talking at that, afraid that I might say more things I’ll regret later. But for a while things became still again, a different kind of stillness, it was comforting. She started rocking me back and forth, while whispering soothing words in my ears. It was _very_ comforting. Things stayed like that for some time, and even for just a little while, I felt the pit in my stomach and the heaviness in my heart slowly fade away. It almost reminding me of a happier time in my life. Though it all eventually ended with her pulling away and me trying suppress the urge to lean back into her arms.

 

“Come on,” She offers her hand to me.

 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LoL the notes at the beginning sounds like such an innocent summery but the actual chapter is angsty as fu!
> 
> Anyway hope you like this chapter, hopefully I didn't make them too out of character or anything. And if you find any grammatical errors or miss spelled words please tell me right way so I can fix it! I don't really have anyone to proof read my work and English is not my native language.


	2. In Your Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot more lighthearted than the first chapter. Also I want to thank devilishMendicant for proofreading this chapter! As well as every one that commented on the first chapter, it really pumped me up to make more of these so I hope you guys like this.

I looked at her hands momentarily but eventually I gave a nod and reluctantly placed my hand on hers. She then gently but firmly holds mine as she stands up slowly. When we got up she patted the top of the sink, gesturing me to sit on it. I sluggishly try to do that but found myself having a hard time doing so. After noticing I had some trouble trying to hop on the sink, she decided to place both her hands on my waist, lifting me up a bit so I could finally sit. I kinda let out a small squeak of surprise and glared at her once I was seated, she just gave a sheepish smile realizing what she just did. Once I was comfortable, the girl grabbed a hanky from her pocket, turned on the nearest sink and dampening it a bit. She was about to reach over and wipe my probably muddied face but I stop her.

 

“I-I can do it myself!!" I sputtered out, though I couldn’t help but feel guilty when I made her flinched.

 

Nevertheless she smiled gently and handed me the small piece of cloth. I quickly snatched it up and wiped my cheeks, or at least tried to. My trembling hands really made the task harder than it should be.

 

_ I’m hope she doesn’t notice how much my hand’s shaking...  _

 

“Your hand is shaking…” 

 

_ Damn it! _

 

“Uh… ”Looking down, I tried to wrack my brain for some kind of excuse to give, but nothing came to mind.

 

Shyly glancing up at the girl, I saw that she had her palm open and was giving me an understanding smile. I grumbled then forcefully gave back her hanky. The girl leans in and places her thumb and forefinger on my chin, slightly tilting my head up so she can have better access. I took a sharp intake of breath when I felt the damp cloth on my cheek, and I take a quick glimpse of the girl to see if she noticed that. It seems like she didn’t, her eyes were focus on my cheeks, intent no wiping it clean as gently as possible. My senses became filled with this girl, so all and all it was an awkward yet strangely relaxing experience on my end. I bit my lip, trying to prevent this girl from invading my mind. But I couldn’t stop thinking about her as the cool piece of cloth gently rubs circles on my cheek.

 

_ Ugh, why is it so easy to get lost in those forest green eyes? And that chocolate brown hair looks so soft, probably as soft as the feeling of her gentle hands,  _ I didn’t notice my cheeks heating up and my breathe becoming uneven as I take in more of this girl.

 

_ Her lavender scented perfume is so distracting, as well as her radiating warmth. Is that her hot breath I feel on my face...?  _ I barely notice myself leaning in, gripping the sink tighter. 

  
  


_ I wonder how soft those pink lips are...  _ Breaking out of my trance, my apparently half lidded eyes shot up at that last thought while my entire body got stiff.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry did I accidently press on a bruise or something?” Surprisingly unaware of the whole thing the girl asks this while slightly tilting her head to the side. 

 

“N-no! I-It was nothing…” Covering my mouth I look away trying to avoid her gaze, as I try to hide the obvious redness on my cheeks. _ What was that?! _

 

“Well, whatever it was don’t worry. I’m done anyways.” She smiles and leans back admiring her handiwork, I don’t know whether to feel happy or not that it’s over. Then see the girl glance down at my clothes. 

 

"O-oh! I can’t believe I didn’t notice before! Are your clothes wet too? Heh, I guess you must have had a really bad day huh?" The girl chuckles but her attempt at lighting the mood was only meet with awkward silence. 

 

"R-right...“ Embarrassed, the girl looks away and scratches the back of her neck.  

 

“Anyway, my first period was PE but it got canceled due to the rain. So you can borrow my gym clothes for today." 

 

"What! I-I’m not wearing any of y-your clothes!!" 

 

"Would you rather have hypothermia?" I just mumbled unintelligibly at that. At least the heat on my face finally went down.

 

"That’s what I thought." She smirked triumphantly, I just rolled my eyes.

 

"I don’t even have PE today. The teachers would kill me if I enter the class in gym clothes instead of the standard school uniform." 

 

"Hm, I suppose you're right.” The girl places a finger on her chin, contemplating on what to do, after a while she turns back at me and smiles.

 

“I guess that just means you'll be wearing my uniform instead." The girl continued to smile as she proudly states this.

 

I feel irritation start to bubble up inside me as my hand tightens its grip on the sink. Leaning forward, my other hand reaches out to flick her on the forehead. 

 

"You dummy, what about you?! Won’t you get in trouble for doing than too?" 

 

"Ow- hey!!" She frowned at me while rubbing her forehead, I just continued to give her a stern look.

 

She pouts at me but suddenly her giggles fill the room and I couldn’t help but stare at her dumbfoundedly. I found myself mesmerized by her bright smile and the way her long brown hair swayed as her body shook with laughter. I press my lips into a thin line try to stop then twitching upwards. 

 

"Well aren’t you just a big ol meanie."

 

"H-hey! I wasn’t-" 

 

"Relax, I was joking." She giggled some more. 

 

"Though it is sweet of you to worry about me."

 

"Ugh, don’t read into it you idiot..." I look away  _ \- I seem to be doing that a lot around this girl -  _  placing an elbow on my knee and resting my chin on my palm. 

 

“Either way don’t worry. I'll just say that it got wet on the way here. I can even show them your uniform as proof!” I raised an eyebrow and gave her a look that said, ‘I’m not buying it.’

 

“Look, just trust me, ok.” She raised both her hands in defense.

 

“I’m part of the student council anyway, I’m sure I can pull some strings and get away with wearing gym clothes the whole day.“ The girl puts both hands on her hips as she stated this almost smugly.

 

“Wow, abuse of power, that’s something to be proud of.” She crosses her arms and pouts again, this time I’m the one with the smirk. It was a nice change for once.

 

"Well, anyway…” She coughed and got back on track.

 

“My clothes are in my bag and that’s still at the music room though, I should probably go get it.” The girl turned around but abruptly stopped and looked back at me.

 

“Actually wait. Why don’t we just go there, its way better and warmer than this lousy bathroom! Come on!" She then grabs my wrist trying to help me get down the sink. 

 

"H-hey wait! I-I can’t- ugh!" I grunt in frustration and pull away. 

 

"Why what is it?" She asks this this looking a bit concerned.

 

"..." 

 

"I-I can’t walk..." I mumbled. 

 

"W-what? I’m sorry I didn’t hear y-"

 

"I said I can’t walk ok! I… Have a limp… C-cause, I got h-hurt on the way here..." I kinda stumbled as my voice cracked a bit at the end.

 

Looking back at the brown haired girl I saw she had a blank expression on her face and her eyes seem to be clouded by emotions I can’t quite read. 

 

"Ugh, look just grab your stupid bag and- w-wha!!" Unexpectedly I feel warm arms around me again but this time it lifted me up bridal style. Heat immediately rose up to my cheeks as I felt  my body press against hers.

 

"A-Ah-ah! P-put me d-down you weirdo!!" I squeaked out and started squirming around to get her to let me go. 

  
But after a while I noticed that her blank expression morphed into a frown. It made me stop what I was doing, suddenly feeling a bit concerned.

 

"Uh... Are you-"

 

"You’re so light..." She mumbled so quietly I almost missed it.

 

"W-what?" My eyes widen, taken aback by the random comment. But it sparked irritation inside me. 

 

_ Is she making fun of me being small? _ Gritting my teeth and open my mouth to confront the girl. 

 

"S-so?! Why do you care?! I never asked for your o-" A low rumbling suddenly sound cuts me off. Embarrassed I put both my hands on my stomach, taking quick glances at her I notice she had a sad knowing look on her face.

 

"I got some food in my bag as well." And with that she turned towards the door.

 

All I could muster was a defeated sigh as she walked out the bathroom carrying me with her. The girl remained quiet while she carried me down the other end of the hallway to the music room. I slowly close my eyes and rest my head on her chest. 

 

_ Might as well rest a bit in her arms, not like she’s gonna let me go anytime soon... _ I frown, feeling myself blush again.

 

_ Is it bad that I don’t want her to?  _

 

I slightly open one of my eyes to peek at her, she had a determined look on her face when I did so. Screwing my eyes shut I feel the heat on my cheeks increase. 

 

_ Yeah this is really bad... _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta tell you guys something. I love making this story and I have big plans for it... But I have this bad habit... I have a tendency to leave my works unfinished... BUT! I also wanna break out of that habit! That's why I'm gonna try sticking to a weekly posting schedule to keep me form slaking off. And if you guys are lucky I might even post earlier! 
> 
> Anyway that's all I wanna say, wish me luck guys and see you in the next chapter!


	3. Thanks For The Food- Wait What Are You Doing?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to devilishMendicant for proofreading this! 
> 
> Oh! And I also made some art for this ship, if you guys are interested to see it here's a link http://a-daydreamers-art.tumblr.com/post/173962460269/honestly-theres-not-enough-content-for-this-ship
> 
> Anyway, happy reading! :)

Chapter 3

 

_"I got h-hurt on the way here..."_

 

_“Why doesn't papa care about me anymore?"_

 

I had to suppress a scoff, almost disgusted by my own discovery. It wasn't that hard to connect the dots. Bruises, mental breakdowns, an uncaring father? Heck I didn't even need to hear her stomach growl, I already thought that she might have been hungry and maybe even malnourished, just by how small and light she was. All of it points to her not being properly taken care of at home and it made my blood boil.

 

 _People like that make me sick._ I clicked my tongue at the thought.

 

I felt something shift in my arms, making me look down at the pink haired girl that’s taking a nap in my arms. It seems that she shifted her body a bit, snuggling up closer to me. Though the sight of her being at peace brought a small smile on my face, I still couldn’t help but feel a small stab of sadness pierce my heart.

 

_This girl doesn’t deserve that._

 

I let out a sigh, slowing down my pace, once the music room was in sight. Thoughts of the events that led up to this suddenly came to mind.

 

* * *

 

 

_It was pouring out and as soon as our gym teacher received word that his class was canceled he was quick to dismiss us. Letting his students do as they pleased. Not a very responsible decision on the teacher’s side in my opinion, but nevertheless I grabbed that opportunity to sneak into the music room. I’ve been heading down there ever since people at the debate club became too overbearing. Though it has only been a few days since I started going down there, it quickly became my secret hideout whenever I was stressed out or wanted time to myself. I wasn’t entirely sure why I choose the music room to be honest, since there were many barely used rooms down at the basement. But maybe because it was because of my fixation on the piano, I always did want to learn how to play, but never had the chance to pick it up. In fact I don’t really know how to play anything yet except for very basic chords, and even then I’m still trying to get that down._

_That’s actually what I was planning on practicing today when I headed down the basement, but I wanted to freshen up a bit before I started my practice. So I dropped my bags off at the music room then headed to the other end of the hallway to the bathroom. Once I was in front of the door I heard someone crying inside, making me stop momentarily. It took awhile for me to open the door, I wasn’t sure whether or not I was fit to comfort the person on the other side. Eventually though I decided to help them out. I knew that being indifferent and letting others suffer when you have the ability to help was wrong. So with that I took a deep breath and tentatively opened the door to see a small weeping girl curled up under the sink._

 

* * *

 

 

As those thoughts run through my mind, it made my mood considerably duller as we reach the room. Now that I’m in front of the door I contemplate on how I’m was going to open it _\- I don't really want to wake the girl up, but she needs to get out of her wet clothes and eat before she could rest -_ my train of thought was cut off when I heard the pinkette spoke up.

 

"We're here aren't we?" She mumbled sleepily.

 

I looked down and saw she was looking up at me with one half lidded eye. Though she looked a bit irritated by having been woken up from a seemingly peaceful nap, she also looked kinda cute while rubbing her eyes.

 

"How did you know?"

 

"You stopped walking." The girl stated flatly. Now both her eyes are open and with one hand she reached for the door handle and opened it.

 

"Oh! Thanks I was wondering how I was gonna open that. Hehe." I said trying to sound a bit more cheery for the girl, the only response I got was some murmurs and a nod.

 

This made me frown as I step through the door and looked around to see where I could set her down. Though it was a very spacious room, there weren’t really any chairs or tables in it since it was strictly used to house instruments. My eyes then landed on the piano in the middle of the room, I decided to just set her down the piano bench. I slowly walk over there and try to set her down, she sluggishly slides out of my arms and onto the bench.

 

 _She looks a lot more tired now than when she was back at the bathroom... I guess I should let her eat so she could gain some energy..._ I thought as I my worried eyes studied her slow movements.

 

Then I crouch down next to the piano to where my bags where, I grabbed my PE uniform from my gym bag and a bento box I packed in my backpack. Taking a quick glance at the girl I noticed that she was already settled down on her seat, then she spun herself to face the piano. My eyes move to the large instrument and I notice the piano’s fall board was up _\- I must have forgotten to close it yesterday, I wonder why the janitor didn’t notice though… -_ looking back at her I saw her staring at the keys blankly. It made me tilt my head to the side, curious as to what the young girl might be thinking. Then without even bothering to close the fall board her head lands on the keys making it emit a horrible noise. I finch at the sound and quickly shot up to check if the girl was alright.

 

"H-Hey, are you-"

 

"Sleepy!" She mumbled out, her head turning towards my direction but her eyes were still closed. I place a hand on my chest and let out a relieved sigh.

 

"Jeez, don’t scare me like that, I thought you fainted or something..." I crossed my arms while saying this, well, at least tried to, it was hard to do when your hands are full.

 

"Heh!" She looked at me with half lidded tired eyes but I could actually see she had a smile on her face.

 

"I'm tougher than I look you know." She stated this with a hint of smugness in her voice, but I didn’t mind that, in fact it made me form a smile of my own.

 

"You know what? I think your right." I grinned but notice the girl’s expression suddenly brake as she turns red.

 

"W-Whatever..." the girl mumbled, looking away and covering her face with her arms. I couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. She’s a very moody girl that’s for sure. Leaning down towards her I gently tap the girls shoulder to get her attention.

 

"Hm…?" An eye peeks out over her arm and I smile while I slightly shake the bento box in front of her.

 

"Sorry to wake you, but you need to eat and dress first before you can take a cat nap."

 

"I hadn’t fallen asleep yet, dummy."

 

"Ah..." Cold sweat forms on the corner of my forehead, but I kept my smile.

 

"Yes, uh... I knew that but you still need to eat..."

 

"Ugh, fine..." she straightens her posture while I close the piano and place the bento box on top then slid it in front of her.

 

She stares at it apprehensively while I reach back down into my backpack to find the chopsticks. While shuffling through my bag I catch her mumble something under her breath.

Glancing back at her, I ask "Hm? Is there something wrong?"

 

"Thanks for... you know, everything..." her voice was so soft when she said this, if I wasn’t paying so much attention I might have missed it.

 

Even though the girl barely maintained eye contact, there was still a certain gentleness in those pink orbs that definitely wasn’t there before. I felt warmth slowly spreading in my chest, I found myself grinning widely as I eagerly replied.  

 

"No problem!" I finally found the chopsticks and hand it to her.

 

And with that we both smile at each other as she took the utensils, though her smile was a bit shyer than mine. Once she started eating I went over to the door so I could lock it.

 

"I hope you don’t mind that there isn’t any meat in there, I’m kinda a vegetarian." While walking there, I didn’t notice that the girl stopped eating since I quickly started working on taking my clothes off.

 

"Wait if this food was your lunch what are yo-!" I also didn’t see the girl choking on her food when she glanced my way.

 

My blazer was already off by that time, as well as the red ribbon on my neck being untied. I was already halfway through unbuttoning my blouse when I heard her shout.

 

"H-hey! W-wait! Stop, stop, stop!!"   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> ...
> 
> Chill, there's no sexy scenes in the next chapter. LOL! I did tag it as slow burn after all. :P


	4. A Little Too Big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are again! First off, I wanna say thanks to everyone who comments, especially the one who comments on every chapter! (yeah you know who you are ;)) It really does help to now what your thoughts and opinions are, since I'm doing this mostly for you guys~ <3
> 
> PS: Same as always, my awesome proofreader is: devilishMendicant

The pinkette’s squeaky shouts suddenly filled the room, making me stop midway through unbuttoning my blouse.

 

"Huh?" I looked back at the girl and noticed that her entire face was bright red.

 

 _Hm… this is the third time she turned red, first was at the bathroom, then when I was carrying her here and now this... Is she getting a fever?_ I walked over to her, though she was still kinda sputtering out word I can’t quite understand. I leaned down and placed a hand on her forehead.

 

"You've been turning red for a while now... I wasn’t going to say anything at first, but I think you might be getting a fever." She slaps my arm away and flicks me on the forehead again, after that she frantically tried to push me away.

 

"N-N-Never mind my face you idiot! Put your clothes back on, you’re being indecent!!"

 

"Huh? I haven’t taken anything off aside from my blazer and vest..."

 

"I don’t care just put it back on!!"

 

"But we're both girls and you need to change out of your wet clothes, you might get a cold." I scolded her almost like how a mother would scold a child.

 

"Ugh!" She let out a long frustrated groan, though it was muffled due to her hands covering her face. _Maybe she’s insecure of her body?_ The thought made me frown.

 

_If that’s the case, then maybe it’ll be better if we changed together, that way she won’t feel so weird being the only one changing later…_

 

"Hey..." I gently placed a hand on her shoulder, making her peek out of her hands.

 

"I can wait for you to finish eating so we can change together, if you want?" The only warning I had was a low growl before being smacked on the head. I reel back but it was more from shock rather than pain.

 

"H-Hey! What was that for?"

 

"You dummy, that would just make things worse! That’s the dumbest suggestion I ever heard!!" I’m amazed at how much I’m letting this person get away with hitting me.

 

Had it been someone else, they would be at the principal’s office now. I let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose. _We’re not getting anywhere with this…_

 

"Well, what’s making this awkward anyway?" I kneeled down in front of the girl and placed a hand on her knee. She finally looks at me, her face is still red but her frown is more of a pout now.

 

"Please tell me so I can help you, because I _really_ do want to help you..." Looking down, I scratched the back of my neck.

 

 _I’m not cut out for this…_ _I’m not good that good with people…_

 

"And I’m sorry… I know I’m not really doing that good of a job so far..." Things kinda went quiet after that, but soon enough I felt something being gently placed on top of my head.

 

Glancing up at the girl I noticed she had placed her hand on top of my head, she was looking away and her face had an unreadable expression.

 

"Y-You’re doing fine." She turned to face me, our eyes met and I felt something flutter in my chest.

 

"It just caught off guard, ok… I’m not that close to anyone so I’m not as comfortable around people as you are…” Then that fluttering became a sharp stab to the chest, as I saw her eyes get duller and hear her voice get quieter.

 

“J-Just warn me next time ok? And do it somewhere I can’t see..." And with that she turned back to eating her food.

 

“And don’t give me that look. You didn’t do anything wrong, you didn’t know so…” She kinda just trailed off from that and munched on some food.

 

Though the atmosphere was still quiet and tense after that, but to my surprise the small girl was the first to step up and fix it.

 

“Would you get up, you’re starting to look like an idiot just kneeling there.” Turning her head slightly, she gave me a crooked smile as she playfully teased me to help lighten the mood.

 

I gave her a small smile back before standing up. I walked a few steps away from the piano, once I knew I was far enough I turned my back at her. You can still feel a sense on awkwardness in the air but at least it was better than before.

 

"I’m gonna continue changing ok? Just keep your back turned."

 

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled with food obviously still in her mouth, making me smile a bit more.

 

Ok, maybe a lot better than before, I have to give her props for being better at clearing the tension than me. It didn’t take that long for me to change and for the pinkette to finish either, after that I gave her my clothes and we switched places.

 

Once I was seated at the bench I was almost tempted to play something so it wouldn’t be so quiet. But I stopped myself considering I barely even know how to play anything at this point. I sighed placing an elbow on the piano and then resting my chin on the palm of my hand. I only started playing piano when I started skipping club meetings. _– Ugh –_ Thoughts of my club suddenly come to mind. I pinch the bridge of my nose again as I recall past club meetings I had to endure. Honestly all they ever do there is yell and force their opinion on others, even the club president himself does it! I wonder why I even joined that club, much less manage to become vice-president. I couldn’t help but let out a groan in frustration.

 

"I-I’m done..." When I heard the girl mumble this, I quickly turned towards her, glad to be distracted from my thoughts.  

 

"That’s great! Now just hand me yo-" I cut myself off when finally get a good look at her.

 

There standing in front of me, was a small pink haired girl struggling to keep a uniform that was obviously twice her size from falling off her petite body. I quickly find a hand covering my mouth trying to suppress a small giggle.

 

"H-hey! What’s so funny?!!" The girl shouted while stomping her feet on the ground. In doing so, my blazer slid off one of her shoulders.

 

While still trying to stifle my giggles, I walked over to the fuming pinkette, and tried to fix the blazer. I failed to stop a chuckle when it just slid back down, which only made the small girl fume even more.

 

"Gosh, it’s so big on you. People would probably notice it’s not your clothes. I mean, I can’t even see your fingers from how long the sleeves look on you."

 

"Well it’s not my fault your so god damn tall! And besides this was your stupid idea anyways!" She shouted while shoving her wet clothes in my arms. I smile sheepishly, quickly putting it away in my gym bag. Looking back at her, I said:

 

"Don’t worry, I think I can fix this." I took some safety pins from my bag and placed it in my pocket before walking back to the girl.

 

"First, let’s take this off." I reach forward starting to unbutton the blazer.

 

"What are you doing?" She placed both of her hands on my chest, effectively stopping me from getting closer. _O-Oh, right…_

 

"I was taking off the blazer." I said, looking back at her.

 

"We're gonna tie it around your waist so it won’t look so big on you."

 

"Oh, okay. You could have just told me…" And with that she lets her hands down and let me continue my work.

 

 _I should remember to warn her when I do stuff like this._ Once it was off I draped it over my arm and instructed her what to do next.

 

"Now tuck in the blouse and orange vest." She gave a shaky nod and started doing so while I got behind her and took out the safety pins.

 

"That’s great, now I’m just gonna put some safety pins on the back of the skirt to keep it from falling off." The girl murmured something before giving me a nod, so I took that as a go signal to start pinning her skirt.

 

Then after that I tied the blazer around her waist. I took a few steps back to see how it looks and I couldn’t help but feel proud of myself, it fits her almost perfectly now. Except for one thing...

 

"You look great! I can barely even notice that it’s my clothes you’re wearing, but try rolling up the sleeves to your elbows since it still looks too long on you."

 

"Am I even allowed to wear our uniforms like this?" She said but started to roll her sleeves back anyway.

 

"Don't I look like some kind of delinquent? Though the look doesn’t really bothers me." Once she was done she started eyeing herself over, I have a feeling she likes how it fits her too.

 

"Oh, don’t worry, it's fine, the teachers won’t mind you modifying the uniform a bit. I’ve seen students do way worse but never get in trouble."

 

"Well if you say so I guess." She then crossed her arms, I just gave her a reassuring smile.

 

"Yeah, I promise." I start walking back to the piano so I can start packing things away.

 

"Anyway you can take a nap now if you want since you’re out of tha-" Picking up the bento box I notice there’s still some weight in it, opening it up I notice she only ate half of the food. I couldn’t help but frown at the sight.

 

"It’s not because you're terrible at cooking or anything." I turn to see that she had walked over to me.

 

"You said it was your lunch, so I wasn’t just gonna eat it all and leave nothing for you." Then she looked down and mumbled something else.

 

"I know firsthand how hard it is go a day with an empty stomach." I couldn't help but feel touched by her sentiment.

  
  
"That’s so sweet of you to think of me, really, but here." I said and handed it back to her.

  
  
"B-but-" I raise a hand to stop her protest.

  
  
"It's fine really, I have some money. I can just buy something in the cafeteria." Although she took the box it seem like she still had some things to say. Unfortunately the bell cut her off before she could even let a word out.

  
  
"Ah! Second period is about to start!" I rushed to grab my backpack then slung my gym bag over one of my shoulders. Then I turned to the girl giving her a sheepish smile.

  
  
"Sorry to just rush out on you like this, but I really need to go. I can't be late for my class.” I said this while speed walking to the door.

  
"I’m kinda going for most punctual this year! Haha." I turn the knob and looked back at the girl one last time.

  
  
"See you around, ok!" And with that I step through the door and closed it.

  
  
“Oh! And don’t forget to lock the door when you leave, ok." I shouted through the closed door before bolting to the stairs. While running, I couldn’t help but look at the music room, and I felt a frown form on my face as it left my vision.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just now remembered that most Japanese schools have sliding doors... Damn...
> 
> LoL, I'm Asian I should know this!!! 
> 
> Lets just say every room at the basement has doors with knobs but classrooms have sliding doors. Hehehe... (￣▽￣*)ゞ


	5. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry this was late, my proofreader just finished this a while ago. I'll try not to let this happen again.
> 
> But anyway hope you guys like this chapter.
> 
> Edit: I can not balieve i forgot to add a title to this chapter.

I stand in the middle of the now quiet music room, staring dumbfounded at the door that the girl just scurried out of. The longer I stare at the door the more I feel the slight twinge in my heart. Scoffing I let my eyes move from the door to the box in my hand, I held it a bit tighter while gritting my teeth.

  
  
_Rude... Just up and leaving like that..._ I click my tongue.

  
  
I stared daggers at the bento box, projecting my frustrations for the brunette on it. But nevertheless I found myself sitting back down at the piano bench and haphazardly opening it. Inside was some stir fry and half eaten rice. I glared at it more before begrudgingly picking up the chopsticks and digging in.

 

_I wanted to try and be nice by leaving her some of HER food. And then she just shoves it in my hands?! I mean who does that?_

  
  
I aggressively munch on the food though my irritation slowly dies down.

  
  
_Then she had that stupid disappointed look on her dumb face when she saw I didn't finish it... Did she think I didn’t like it? Who would even think that, this is great!_

  
  
I didn't notice my cheeks heating up as thoughts of her once again fill my head.

 

_But she did call me sweet for thinking about her..._

 

As my chewing started to slow down my heart rate was doing the exact opposite.

  
  
_T-That doesn’t excuse her just rushing out though, I mean the least she could have done is walk me to class or something..._

  
  
"Ah-" I finally notice the incredibly loud beating of my heart and hot cheeks.

  
  
_Wha-What am I thinking! That’s stupid. That freaking girl's been making dumb thoughts pop into my mind for a while now, it’s getting annoying._

  
  
I continued to eat in silence though a bit faster this time. Trying not to think about the brunette again, my attention went to the surroundings. Only noticing now how big and empty the room felt without the other’s presence. My lips tug downward as I finished up eating, after that I closed the bento box with the chopsticks inside it. Then I quickly got up and left the room, not without locking the door of course. I roll my eyes - I didn't really have anywhere to put the bento box away since I forgot to bring my bag. So I ended up bringing it to class. I kinda had to walk slowly since I still had a limp but thankfully the teacher wasn’t there yet when I got into class. Making me avoid getting into trouble for being late, then again it’s only been a few minutes. As I tried to walk over as normally as possible to my desk, I notice some students looking at me oddly. Not that I wasn't used to people thinking I’m weird, but at least they usually try to hide it better in class. At first I thought that they might have noticed my limp but I saw that most of them where eyeing my uniform. I guess the slight change in attire did make me stand out more. I just ignored it and sat down in my usual spot next to the window near the back and placed the bento box inside my desk for safe keeping. When I looked back up and saw some people were still looking at me I gave them a mean look making them finally look away.

 

After that the teacher came in and I saw his eyes immediately glanced over to my direction. I suddenly felt nervous, thinking I'd get in trouble for changing the uniform a bit, but he just gave me a quizzical look before starting class. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as I slump into my seat. And just like that it was business as usual in this dull and boring school. I kinda just stared out the window for majority of my classes, barely paying any attention to any the teachers. And when lunch came up, I went downstairs to the music room only to see that the girl wasn’t there. Seeing the empty room left me in a bit of a sour mood, so I went to the library after that to get my mind off things. It’s also where I usually go when I’m done eating lunch or have nothing to eat at all. My only actual reason for going there is to see if there's any new manga that I could read. But I always feel judging eyes on me when I go over the small manga section in the library. Then when classes where finally over I stopped by the music room again before heading home. I slowly descended from the stairs and walked the lonely hall to the music room, once in front of the door I peered into its small window. My shoulder sag as I saw what was inside or rather what wasn’t. My pace was slower when I was walking back to the stairs. I mean, it wasn't like I was hoping that much to see her again... So, why did my heart fall when saw it was still empty?

 

The walk home was a quiet one, like it’s always been since I always walk home alone. I don't really have friends at school, I feel like the older students are always looking down at us first years. And the students in my year aren't any better either. Always judging me just because I like manga. Not to mention all the stares and whispers I hear from both the students and staff whenever I come to school a bit... scruffy... I clench my jaw at the memory of people whispering behind my back. When my house was finally in sight, I quickly run the rest of the way but hesitated when I got to the front porch. Gulping I decided to place my ear against the door, to hear if anyone was home. When I heard silence I decided to peek at the window, but I didn't see anyone at the living room. With that I finally open the door, still a bit on edge though. I know he wouldn't normally be home at this time but the events from earlier today made me put my guard up. I closed the door gently, placing my shoes close to the side and walked around the house as quietly as I can.

 

Once I was one hundred percent sure the house was empty I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I went to the kitchen first to put the bento box in the sink, then my next destination was my room. But once I tried to turn the knob I realized it was still locked. Letting out an exasperated sigh I went over to the couch to and reached into the seats. After a few tries I finally found what I was looking for, a hair pin. Walking back to the door I kneeled down to pick the lock. It’s a trick I learned a while back when my dad would lock me in a room and leave me there for hours, sometimes days. And since I’ve been doing this for some time now it only took a minute for me to finally hear a click from the knob. Standing up I was finally able to open the door, I went straight to bed and plopped down face first. I wanted to just take a nap right then and there, but then a surprising sweet lavender scent catches my attention. It’s unfamiliar, yet not, but definitely not unwelcome. It didn't take long for me to realize it was coming from the clothes I was wearing at the moment.

 

_Oh... Right..._

 

 

I flip myself around and look over the uniform I was wearing. I suddenly feel a strange urge to sniff it, so I slowly grab the collar and pulled it close to my nose. _This is weird, why am I doing this? -_ I inhaled deeply letting the lavender scent of the uniform enter my nostrils. I find myself relaxing a bit but I frown as my face started to heat up again along with a familiar flutter in my chest.

  
  
_Yup, I’m changing out of this right now._

  
  
I got up and walked over to the small wardrobe in the corner of my room. Opening it up, I picked out a baggy white shirt paired with pink shorts and quickly changed into it. With the girls uniform in hand I walk out of my bedroom and into the laundry room, then threw the uniform in the washing machine and turned it on. As I walk out the laundry room my eyes wander to the kitchen.

 

 _Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to wash her bento box now, so I won't have to hurry tomorrow._ With that in mind I went to the kitchen sink and turned on the water.

  
  
While I washed it my eyes kinda aimlessly wander the kitchen till it landed on a small bag of flour on the counter. I couldn't help but smile as an idea popped up in my head. The next few hours was then dedicated to me baking sweet treats. I definitely didn't put more effort into it just so I can impress a certain brown haired girl, no, I was just in the mood, alright? While I waited for the treats to bake I went to check on the uniform and put it in the dryer. When that was done I cleaned up, then took out the treats from the oven once I heard it ding. I grab two small paper bags form one of the cabinets and put an equal amount of treats in both. I brought it with me to my room along with the now clean bento box, but I made a quick stop to pick up the uniform before entering. I placed all of the girl’s things inside a plastic bag along with one bag of treats, then I carefully put it in my backpack. I also pulled out a manga from it as I munch on some treats. Before getting ready to read I made sure to charge my phone this time and double checked the alarm. Later that night I found myself getting a more peaceful sleep then the night before, as an emerald eyed girl with a warm smile filled my dreams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as fluffy as the other chapters but not as angsty as the first one too. There's prabably always going to be a change in mood whenever the two are apart.


	6. Sunshine And Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit late again but made it long to make up for that.
> 
> Also here are some few clarifications so things won't be so confusing. 
> 
> 1.) Natsuki is a year younger than the rest.  
> In the wiki it says that the girls are all 18 but then in the game Natsuki stated that she was the youngest, and that confused me. So to make things simple I just made her a year younger.
> 
> 2.)This is set a year before the events of the game.  
> Thats why Monika is still in the debate club and won't be leaving any time soon. That would also make her 17 (turning 18 in a few chapters ;) ) and Natsuki 16.
> 
> 3.) This story will not have MC and will not have hints that its a game.  
> Basically this is just gonna be a slice of life romance, I guess... :/
> 
> 4.) Sayori and Yuri will come in later chapters.  
> There will be sayori x yuri as well but its more of a background ship. Also its gonna take a while for them to come in.
> 
> I think thats about it... I might add more later if I forgot somethings but for now, enjoy~

As I was walking down the street, I glanced at my phone to check the time, it's the first time in a long time that I’m actually heading to school early. In fact it was so early that I probably have roughly forty minutes to spare before the first period starts. A gentle breeze passes by making me shiver a little bit, it was kinda chilly today and it also didn’t help that I wasn’t wearing my blazer. Well… I do have a blazer with me and it’s currently tied around my waist. But it’s not mine, so I won’t wear it, plus it’s too big anyway so I don’t want people thinking I’m wearing another person’s uniform. The grip I had on the straps of my backpack suddenly tightens as I caught a quick glimpse of the sleeves to the blazer slightly flapping as another gust of wind passes by me. Thoughts of a certain green eyed girl suddenly came to mind, again, making me sigh exasperatedly. The girl that helped me out yesterday kept popping up in my head. I guess it’s understandable why she’s on my mind right now, since I’m actually hoping to see her before classes start. But I don’t really like the brunette invading my thoughts every minute of every day.

 

Maybe I’m exaggerating a little bit but I haven’t thought of anyone like this before, so it kinda feels that way. And it’s so very, _very_ annoying to me… Letting out another sigh I decided to just look up at the sky to clear my mind a bit. I notice that the sun was nowhere to be found and that the clouds were dark, indicating that it might rain. I was already at school grounds and even though I have an umbrella today, I still didn’t really want to take any chances. So I quickly made my way into the school building and went straight towards the basement. As I was going down the stairs I took out the plastic bag with the girl’s stuff in it from my backpack, with that in hand I walked down the hall towards the music room. Slowly walking down the halls I noticed that it was quiet and empty like always, and I can’t help but hate that fact. I didn’t like the quiet that much, I only allowed myself to appreciate it when I’m reading, but even then I still want a little bit of noise in the background. I started walking faster.  

  
  
_Come on, she has to be there..._ I began to bite my lip at that thought.

  
  
Already halfway there and it was still dead silent. I’m not sure why I’m expecting to hear something, maybe like music, coming from the music room. It’s not like I knew if the girl from yesterday could play anything, I assumed that she could though since her stuff was near the piano. But that could just be because the piano’s bench was the only thing you could sit on and she just wanted to be near that. I suddenly feel a small spark of hope as I reasoned with myself, but once I reached the door and peeked into its small window it felt like that small spark suddenly got harshly stepped on. An empty room greeted me once again. My shoulders slack in disappointment, I let my forehead rests on the door as I looked down at the plastic bag in my hand.

 

 _Damn... What am I going to do with this?_ Clenching my jaw, I started gripping the plastic bag a bit too hard, but then I slowly let out a breath.

 

 

 _What’s the point? Why am I getting so angry?_ A moment passes and I wasn’t able to find an answer, so I decided to just grab for the knob and threw open the door.

 

_I guess I’ll just read here before class starts, that way coming down here won’t be a complete waste..._

 

As I stepped inside, my eyes quickly darted towards the piano. I know it has the only bench in this whole room, but out of resentment I went to sit on the floor and leaned my back on the wall opposite the door. Taking off my backpack I placed it on the ground next to me along with the plastic bag, after that I quickly took out a manga from my bag and started reading. A minute or two ticks by and I found myself unable to focus on the book in my hand, too distracted by my mixed emotions and the uneasiness of being alone in this _quiet_ , _empty_ room. _I really do hate the quiet... it just... reminds me how alone I truly am._ I started curling in on myself, pulling my knees up to press it against my chest. My eyes stare blankly at the smiling characters in the manga, and envy and longing suddenly sneak their way into my heart.

 

The characters in these stories are always surrounded by people that love and care for them. And even though their lives aren’t sunshine and rainbows all the time, they still had friends and family that are always there for them, which is a sharp contrast to my life. It’s one of the bittersweet reasons to why I liked reading manga. I get to see through the eyes of the protagonists, making me experience a life I could never have. And maybe, even for just a little while, I could pretend that their friends are my friends too, that their victories are my accomplishments too, and that I feel the _happiness_ they feel too. But I was never that good at pretending, and sometimes it’s just a painful reminder of what I don’t have, of what I’ve lost. How the things I desperately crave for are dangled right in front of me, yet forever out of my reach.

 

Things started to look dull and gray, and I could feel myself getting swallowed up by the emotions I desperately try to bottle up. But then I was quickly pulled back into reality when I heard the jiggling of the door knob, my eyes immediately lock onto the door as it swings open. Since I was directly across from it the person entering was quickly able to spot me, and just like that, calm emerald green met hot pink orbs once again. The girl stares at me in shock of a moment but then she puts on that warm smile of hers. Then suddenly things aren’t that bleak anymore and the heaviness I felt moments ago fades into more of a dull ache. A weird feeling worms its way into my heart but I decide to ignore it so I can give the girl a small, crooked smile back.

 

  
  
"Oh hey, it’s you! Kinda startled me a bit there, didn’t expect to see you on the floor. Why is that?” She asked then proceeded to head towards the piano.

 

With the amount of attention I was giving this girl, I notice little things about her that I didn’t before as she walks over to the large instrument. For one, she was actually wearing full uniform, blazer and all, but upon a closer look there was actually some alteration to it. Like how she has black thigh high socks instead of the standard white knee high ones and the tips of her shoes are pink inset of blue. Her appearance wasn’t the only thing I noticed though, the way she walked was another thing. Even though it only took like a couple seconds to get to the bench the way she carried herself was graceful, making her long coral brown hair and white ribbon sway as she took confident strides. Heck even the way she placed her backpack on the ground made me feel like a chump just by how elegant she looked while doing it.

 

“N-no reason… I just felt like it.” To me it felt like it took me a lifetime to reply with that lame excuse since I was too busy staring at her.

 

In reality it was probably just a few seconds. Still, I hope she didn’t notice and wouldn’t press any further, thankfully she didn’t.

 

“Well, would you mind keeping me company on this bench? It’d be kinda odd talking to you from that far.” Giving me a quick glance, the girl then patted the space next to her, inviting me to sit there.

 

I smiled and closed the manga in my hand, grabbed my stuff headed towards the brunette. Though I didn’t quickly take a seat once I was in front the girl, instead put down my backpack and presented her with the plastic bag in my hand. She was a bit confused at first but quickly realized that it was her stuff since the plastic was see-through.

 

“Oh, that’s my uniform and bento box isn’t it? Thanks for washing it!” Once the girl took the bag she started examining what was inside.

 

I finally sit down next to her, though I did try to leave some space between us to prevent our sides form touching, but the bench was too small so it was impossible. As I settled down on my seat I started to get nervous yet eager at the same time as I waited for her to find what I made. Then as she was shuffling the things inside the plastic I saw those charming green eyes widen slightly in surprise.  

 

“Ah, what’s this?” She then pulled out a small, brown paper bag from the plastic, she eyed it curiously before opening it up.

 

“Treats?” The brunette said as she took out one of the baked sweets.

 

“I-It's just some baked treats I made last night... um...” I desperately tried to make it sound like I didn’t specifically bake it for her, so she wouldn’t get any weird ideas.

 

But I didn’t plan out what to say, top it off with my nervousness and it was a guarantee that I tripped over my own tongue. As I continued to mumble out excuses, I didn’t notice the growing amusement on the girls face.

 

“I-I accidentally made too much, so I thought I'd give it to you since… I- err... I didn’t want it to go to waste..." I finished off lamely with my cheeks flaring and my eyes looking anywhere but hers.  

  
"Wow! I didn’t know you could bake!” It was much appreciated that the girl decided to ignore her obvious blunder.

 

“It looks so good, I actually thought it was store bought." She said inspecting one of the treats before taking a bite, I felt my lips twitching upward as she said that.

  
  
"It tastes really good too!" She complimented before continuing to finish the treat in her hand.

 

I couldn’t help but swell with pride when I saw the brunette enjoying my baking, quickly making my nerves fade away.

  
  
"Heh, please, my baking is definitely better than anything you can buy at a store." I boasted, though that comment just made the girl let out a small giggle that made my stomach do a backflip.

 

“Confident are we?” She gave me a cheeky smile and I returned it.

 

“Well I am a pro.” She just let out another chuckle at this.

 

“Confidence is a good trait, just don’t get too full of yourself, ok?” She said, fishing for another treat. I just roll my eyes and playfully stuck my tongue out.

   
"Anyway, it was very sweet of you to give me this. Thank you... uh..." The brunette then trailed off looking at me expectantly, it only took me a second to get why she didn’t finish her sentence.

  
"Natsuki, my name's Natsuki." I said with a smile.

  
  
"Ah, Natsuki!" My name sounded good rolling off her tongue.

  
"Thank you Natsuki. I’m Monika by the way, it’s a pleasure to formally meet you." The girl then gestured her free hand to me for a hand shake.

  
  
_What a fucking square..._ I chuckle a bit.

  
  
"Geez, no need to be so formal Monika..." I still went for it though, I could feel her giving me a quick but firm handshake.

 

“Heh, sorry I guess I was just raised that way…” I could see her posture suddenly get rigid as she said that, which was weird.

 

“Anyway, I didn’t expect to see that you got here before me. I actually waited for the students in the hall to die down a bit so people won’t notice I go down here all the time.” The girl explained, taking a bite of the sweet treat.

 

“I guess it’s a good thing I left the door unlocked before I left yesterday. I’ll save the rest for later." She finished what was in her hand and placed the paper bag back in the plastic on her lap.

 

“Yesterday? I stopped by here after classes before I went home yesterday and I didn’t see you.”

 

“Oh, that was probably because I attended club meeting before I went here.” Monika then scratches the back of her head sheepishly, only seeming to grow even more uncomfortable at the mention of her club.

 

I wanted to ask what was up but decided to cut her some slack since she didn’t ask me questions when I was acting weird earlier. _Plus we’re not even that close..._ For some reason that thought made me feel a slight twinge. I didn’t notice that the two of us have gotten a little quiet after Monika said that, but she quickly fixed this and broke the silence.

 

“Uh… as I was saying, it really surprised when I saw you in here.” The brunette stated, getting back on topic as she awkwardly scratched her cheek a bit.

 

“Well, I wasn’t just gonna keep your uniform you know, that would be weird. So I went here hoping to find you.” I crossed my arms when I said this, deciding to leave out the fact that I also wanted to some company.

 

“Of course I knew you were going to give it back, I just didn’t expect to see you so early.”

 

 _Well, maybe I was just really wanted to see you again..._ There it was again, weird thoughts along with a flutter in my chest, it’s annoying.

 

“Really? Well, sorry for making you wait then.”

 

Shit, did I say that out loud!? The amused look on Monika’s face was the only thing I needed to confirm that I did. I could feel my cheeks start to burn as I try to rack my mind for some sort of way to save myself from the embarrassment.

 

“H-Hey! D-Don’t get the wrong idea, t-that just came out wrong!! What I meant to say was-” Her giggle cuts me off making me shoot a glare at her.

 

“Relax, Natsuki!” She giggled some more before continuing.

 

“I wanted to see you too, in fact seeing you already here was a pleasant surprise.” Then she ended that sentence by giving me another one of her signature warm smiles, as if my face wasn’t hot enough.

 

Though if I wasn’t too busy trying to keep myself from looking dumb in front of her I probably would have notice that there was also a very slight tint of pink in Monika’s cheeks.

 

“Glad you decided to keep the look by the way.”

 

“Huh, what?” The girl then pointed down at my attire, that’s when I noticed my clothes did kinda looked like how I wore it yesterday save for the fact that the sleeves weren’t rolled up.

 

“Oh, this? I kinda just didn’t want people questioning why I didn’t have a blazer. This is yours by the way.” Then I started to untie the piece of clothing around my waist.

 

“Can’t believe I didn’t notice a piece of my uniform missing when I looked inside the bag, but what happened to yours though?” Monika asked but took the blazer when I handed it to her.

  
  
"You have it, remember? I gave you my wet clothes yesterday. You do have it with you, right…?" I asked feeling a bit nervous, I didn’t really want to get in trouble with any of the teachers today.

 

“Yeah, of course, it’s in my bag. Mind getting it for me?” The brunette pointed to her backpack on the floor.

 

"Oh yeah I got it." I reach down for the strap of the bag and handed it to her.

  
  
"Wait, you mean to tell me that you only have one of our school’s blazer?” Monika asks as she unzipped her backpack, putting the plastic bag on her thigh inside before taking out another as well.

  
  
"Well yeah, I mean I have two sets of the uniform, then I wash one every other day.” I took the bag and pulled out the warm gray garment before putting it on.

 

“And one blazer, since it’s not white and doesn’t get dirty as easily, and usually use it the whole week." I said while buttoning it up.

  
  
"Why do you have like a set for each day of the week or something?" I teased while inspecting my uniform, then I notice that it actually had a hint of lavender to them. I tried to ignore it as I shove the plastic bag in my backpack.

  
  
"Well not for each day, per se..." The brunette had a slight tint of pink on her cheeks as she starts to get embarrassed, I couldn’t help but think it’s cute.

  
  
"But I do have three full sets of the schools standard uniform… and one for gym of course."

  
  
"Wow, I wasn’t gonna say anything but you’re such a square, Monika." I teased again, smirking when that statement made her huff in annoyance.

  
  
"Call me what you want, but at least I’m well prepared.." I let out a chuckle and rolled my eyes at that.

  
  
The next few minutes was just us talking about this and that. The topics ranged from her progress on the piano, which I wasn’t all too surprised at since I already suspected she could play, to the manga I was reading. She said she loved literature and was interested to know what I was reading. I was hesitant to tell her that the book in my hand was manga, but when I did she didn’t seem to mind or judge, so that was a relief. It actually felt really nice to finally have someone to talk to and joke around with. And I hardly even notice myself smiling brighter and brighter as the conversation continued to stretch on. But unfortunately all good things must come to an end because suddenly our conversation was interrupted by a beeping sound. It looked like it was coming from Monika's pocket.

  
  
"Oh shoot!” She then took out her phone and saw that an alarm went off.

  
"We only have a few minutes left till classes start. We should get going." I felt a bit dejected but nodded nonetheless.

 

“You have an alarm for before first period starts?”

 

“Well sometimes I lose track of time when I practice, so yeah.” She then stood up and grabbed her bag, I followed suit.

 

As we were walking out the music room I noticed Monika was spacing out and had a troubled look on her face.

  
  
"Uh, hello? Earth to Monika, do you copy?" I joked while waving a hand in front of her face, it seemed to do the trick.

  
  
"O-Oh, sorry for spacing out for a sec there, Natsuki. I guess I was just thinking about something." She then gave me a sheepish smile as we walked down the hall.

  
  
"Well what’s on your mind?"

  
  
"Ah..." She seemed to hesitate for a second as if she wasn’t sure whether to tell her or not.

  
  
"Well… I guess I'm a bit disappointed I wasn’t able to practice with the piano." Though I deflated a bit as she said that, I also knew something was a bit off when she said it, but I decided to let it slide.

  
  
"Well geez, sorry..."

  
  
"Ah, n-no! I wasn’t blaming you or anything, in fact I really like chatting with you." The girl seemed to be a bit more sincere when she said this which made me feel a bit better.

  
  
"Hey, why don't I walk you to class that way we can still chat for a little while longer?” Monika suggested as she started climbing up the stairs.  

 

“That sound good?" She asked looking over her shoulder, a bright sincere smile on her face.

  
  
"Well, if that’s what you want, then I guess it's fine with me.” I decided to play it cool so I won’t sound too eager, but I didn’t notice the girl rolling her eyes at this.

 

“My classroom is here on this floor, room number 245." I said as we got to the hallway of the first floor, then I suddenly remember something.

  
  
"Wait, what about the whole 'I’m running for most punctual this year' thing, aren’t you going to be late for your first period if you walk me to my class?" I asked catching the girl’s attention.

  
"Oh I actually don’t have classes for the first few periods."

  
"What?” I asked in disbelief. “No fair, why are you free for the first few periods?" Glancing at the brunette I notice she looked uncomfortable again.

  
"Uh, I’m not actually free since I kinda have some club matters to attend to..." There she goes again going rigid at the mention of her club.

 

I was finally about to ask her about it but she cuts me off and stating that we’re here, she quickly said her goodbyes and rushed off. I was curious and slightly worried about the girls weird behavior, but wasn’t sure if I should mention it to her the next time they meet or not. I didn’t enter the room till I saw Monika disappear around the corner. When I went inside things went on as usual, boring teacher, talk about some boring lesson, in their usual boring voice. Then repeat this for the rest of my classes for the day and I’ve filled my quota as a student. Or at least that’s what I thought. During the middle of my last class before lunch there was a knock on the door, the teacher answered it then started talking to the person on the other side. At first I was glad I got a break for hearing them droning on and on about equations and theories but then he made an announcement.

 

“Class, the president of the debate club is here to promote their club, so if any of you are interested to join please pay attention.” When the teacher ended a plain looking boy, probably in his second year, got in front of the class.     

 

“Good afternoon my fellow students I am the president of the debate club and I would like to…”

 

 _Oh brother... It’s just the beginning of September and you’re already promoting your club? We literally just got back from summer vacation a week ago!_ I thought as I tried to tune out what the other student was saying.

 

Not only was I irritated that this could possibly extend my class, but also because the debate club was probably home to the most annoying people in the entire school. They constantly brag about their club and themselves. Not to mention whenever club members would argue outside the club then get called out, they be pissed because you interrupted their ‘informal debate’. I’m not just saying this because I had firsthand experience, no, I saw them do it to a lot of students, one time even to a faculty member. So you can’t blame me for not giving an ounce of attention to the person in front right now.

“And here with me are some of the officers in my club to share their thoughts on why the debate club is the best choice for you!” The boy said it so enthusiastically loud that I wasn’t able to ignore it.   

  
_Great, more of those pricks..._

 

“Why don’t we start with my second in command? The vice president!” I didn’t bother looking up as another student walks into our class.

 

_Ugh, couldn’t they just wait till November to promote their club? I mean the festival is only like a month away-_

“Good afternoon everyone!” My thoughts crashed into a halt as a familiar voice catches my ears. I slowly turn my head to the girl in front, almost afraid to know if I’m right.

 

 _No, fucking, way..._ I immediately recognize the brunette with green eyes.

 

Yup, it was Monika in all her glory, talking about all the credits and advantages there is if you join their club. But initial shock and irritation behind, I quickly notice something wrong with the girl. Sure she had a bright and cheerful tone in her voice while at the same time maintaining a sense of professionalism as she spoke, it’s obvious she’s used to this sort of things. At first glance you would think she’s fine but her body language says otherwise. Her posture was stiff, her eyes looked dull and her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. And speaking of eyes when hers suddenly met mines, I saw an emotion I couldn’t quite read suddenly flash on those emerald orbs. Wanna know what else I notice, how her smile wavers shortly before staring back ahead. Once she was done and other student started coming in, but she kept giving side glances and quickly looking away when she saw I was staring directly at her. And even though it was very subtle I couldn’t help but notice how she got more and more uncomfortable as things dragged on.

 

“We will also be having an open debate later after classes, so for anyone who’s interested they can come by and have a debate with our club officers! That’s all, thank you for your time.” The president ended it off and thanked the teacher as well before leaving.

 

But just as the club members began to leave, Monika gave me one last look before exiting the door.

 _Oh, I’m definitely going to get to the bottom of this._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I was gonna cut this into two or not at first but I decided not to since I've done it to previous chapters. And looking back at it, I don't think it was a good decision on my end. I was always used to making longer chapters, but I think that was one of the reasons I had a hard time finishing stories and I didn't wanna spread myself too thin again. But I also think that making chapters too shot makes my writing... meh... 
> 
> Anyway, I'm just a novice writer and I'm still trying to works things out. 
> 
> (PS: I will be posting an announcement chapter later since there's some stuff I need to inform you guys on the future of this story.)


End file.
